RusPol
by Lynixful
Summary: Smut... 'nuff said. Yaoi etc. Hope you enjoy R&R.


RusPol

Why do I like this couple do much? I really don't know. Please no one murder me for liking this couple I just do okay. They seem like they would make a good couple. I might think this because I am their love child. The question I pose to you guys is that:

Who do you think you'd be the love-child of?

Please comment and tell me, I really like to hear from those people who are reading this, you. And I put the translations by the text only once even if I use that word more than once. I used Google Translate for these translations so I don't know how good they are. And this was just written on my iPod one day when I got bored.

Warnings: Oh god where do I begin? Yaoi, language, dub-con. Fełiks consent is more questionable than my morals. If you have problems with it then why the FUCK are you going into the rated-M section.

"Польша (Poland), why do you hate me?" Poland's boss was insisting that he make amends with the Russian so he was over his house. It seemed like a rhetorical question but nonetheless Poland still answered.

"Like because you're a heartless asshole with no friends. And you take mine."

Fełiks wasn't too happy to be without Toris. He was honestly lost without his best friend. And he did think Ivan was a heartless asshole. He never did fully forgive him for everything that he done to him over the years. And for taking Liet. Russia frowned but did not show an ounce of remorse on his face.

"And I so totally know you're like not going to apologize and junk so I'll just like go."

Fełiks stood up and began to walk out of the door but Ivan grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You said you came here to make friends да."

Fełiks raised an eyebrow and was a bit confused to why he stated something so obvious.

"Like yeah."

Russia yanked Poland down onto his lap and placed one of his hands on his thighs.

"Like hey!"

"What, you said you wanted to make 'friends' да."

"N-Not like this."

"You're so cute when you're blushing Польша."

It was true Fełiks had a huge blush decorated on his face. Ivan continued to run his smooth hands all along his bare legs after all Poland had his mini-skirt on. He tried to squirm away from his grasp but it proved unsuccessful, Russia was much stronger than him. And their was a small part of him that was enjoying the touch but for the most part he didn't want to be sitting on his lap.

"Like let go of me. I'm not yours."

"But as I remember it, you're not with Литва (Lithuania) either."

Fełiks frowned and relaxed into the touch. It was true, Lithuania was with Belarus and he and Poland were just friends. Even if Fełiks wanted him to be more than friends.

"So just calm down and enjoy this да."

With this Ivan drew Fełiks's face closer to his and kissed him. He was surprised and his eyes widen but he didn't break the kiss. Fełiks's soft lips felt nice against Ivan's.

Before he could say 'no' Ivan easily slipped his hot tongue into Poland's mouth. Fełiks moaned lightly but didn't kiss back. He tried to get him into this by rubbing his tongue up against the others but Fełiks remained stubborn. Right as Fełiks was getting more used to the fact that he was kissing him; Ivan broke the kiss between them.

"You're so stubborn my sweet little Fełiks."

He cupped his cheek and kissed him again passionately. But this time Fełiks meekly kissed back and placed a hand on the back of Ivan's neck. He was delighted by the Polish man's return of affection and even happier when Poland parted his lips willingly. Ivan scooped up the Pole bridal style and carried him up to his room. He got thrown down onto the bed rather roughly and Ivan crawled on top of him and begun to take Fełiks's clothes off. In defense he tries to slap the hands that were trying to remove his clothes away but Ivan pinned them above his head.

"Нет don't resist or I'll have to make this more painful. It's your choice. Pain or pleasure."

He pulled his shirt off from him and places kisses all along his throat. Fełiks blushed and whimpered. He licks the Pole's neck drawing a moan.

"I can make this pleasurable."

Ivan bit down on the side of Fełiks's neck hard, drawing blood and making him scream out in pain.

"Or painful, it's your choice мой милый Феликс." (my sweet little Fełiks)

Fełiks decided to cooperate for now. And as a reward he sucks on the wound. It was defiantly going to leave a mark.

"Nghh… I like choose… that feels…"

Fełiks wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck and tips his head back. Ivan smirked and sucks on his neck. Fełiks was obviously enjoying this even if he won't admit it and moans out again for him to stop.

"Ngh… like no… stop… it feels…"

He moved down and kissed the smaller man's collarbone. He feels all over the Pole's smooth, white torso feeling every inch of the smaller man and he rests a hand on Fełiks's chest.

"This is like wrong and ju-"

Fełiks got cut off by Ivan kissing him harder. Fełiks immediately broke the kiss though as the larger man slipped his hand into his skirt. He began to stir in an attempt to escape but moaned when he felt the Russian's large hands grasp his half-hard penis and strokes him.

"Well someone's excited now aren't we да."

"N-Nie (n-no) get your hands… well just like…"

Fełiks was getting too caught up in pleasure to respond. He was rather confused right now; he knew was that the other man's hand felt nice but at the same time he was not so pleased with the idea having sex with him. Stroking him firmly and skillfully, Ivan removed all of the clothes that were getting in his way.

"So beautiful Феликс." (Fełiks)

Poland looked away and blushed. He held out three fingers the Polish man's mouth but he was confused as what to do with them and raised his eyebrow.

"Suck."

"Like why?"

"You'll see Польша."

Ivan pushes his fingers past the others lips and he reluctantly sucks on the fingers coating them with spit. He runs his tongue across the digits in his mouth and closes his eyes. The Russian was obviously gaining some pleasure from what was being done to his fingers and smirks at the thought of how good Fełiks was with his mouth and his pants grow tighter at the very thought of it.

Fełiks just realized what those fingers were to be used for and his eyes widen. He doesn't stop sucking on them though. Ivan rewards him by stroking him faster and a moan tries to slip out of his lips but it gets swallowed up by the fingers that were shoved in his mouth. But then suddenly Ivan removes his fingers and flips Fełiks over onto his stomach. He blushes as Ivan strips himself.

"This'll be more bearable if you relax."

"I don't like want this."

"Would you rather me take you unprepared?"

Seeing little physical resistance from the other Ivan pushes one of his well slicked up fingers into the tight ring of muscle all the way up to his knuckle. Fełiks yelps at the sudden intrusion and clenches his fists. Ivan works the single digit inside Poland and when he sees that it is starting to become more comfortable for him he sticks another finger into his tight entrance.

"You're tight Польша."

Fełiks only groaned in response. Ivan scissors him and slips a third finger in to speed up the process. Fełiks was obviously uncomfortable from this so Ivan nips on his ear and whispers:

"Феликс just wait it'll feel good so be a good boy да."

"I like don't WANT this to feel good I just like want this to end."

Ivan brushed this off truly thinking that the Polish man consented but was just being his normal stubborn self. So he continues to stretch Fełiks out and he moaned out loudly when he hit his prostate with his large fingers. Ivan pokes lightly at the spot torturing the man underneath him. Fełiks cover his mouth to prevent the noises that came out of his mouth whether he liked it or not.

"I want to hear the sounds you're making."

Fełiks looks at him flustered and embarrassed because the fingers in him were beginning to feel good but he still is weary about the idea of Ivan being in him. Ivan kisses his upper back and all along the Pole's spinal cord. But suddenly Ivan takes out all the fingers making Fełiks whimper. He looked back at the Russian with eyes that seemed to say 'Why did you stop?' Ivan smirks.

"It'll all be worth it soon enough."

Ivan lined himself up at Fełiks's entrance but then Fełiks pulled himself away a couple of inches realizing that Ivan was going to take him dry. His eyes had a look of fear in them. He thought fast and knew what he had to do so that maybe he could walk in the morning. So Fełiks brings his mouth close to his cock and engulfs it with his mouth. Ivan groans and entangles his fingers into the smaller man's hair. Fełiks closes his eyes and begins to lightly suck. Ivan is delighted by his willingness to do this, not knowing Fełiks's real motives.

"Хороший Феликс (good Fełiks)."

He takes more of it into his mouth and makes sure to cover it with his saliva. He works his tongue all around the larger man's cock, rolling it on the underside. Ivan moaned quietly and could barely stop himself from thrusting into his warm, moist mouth. But this would've proved to be unneeded because Fełiks deep-throats him and bobs his head making the other groan in pleasure.

Ivan held a tighter grip on his hair and couldn't stop himself from thrusting into his mouth. Fełiks's gag reflex kicked on and he was forced to pull back some, but not for long because Fełiks just bobs his head more sending waves of pleasure through the Russian's body.

Though he was greatly enjoying it, he pushed Fełiks's face away from him, exited his mouth and groaned. Then he pushed Fełiks back over onto his stomach and grabbed his hips so that he couldn't escape, Fełiks blushed.

"Like Ivan, please… no… don't do this."

Ivan brushed this comment off and spread out the legs of the man underneath him making him yelp. Ivan slowly entered his tight ass. There was suddenly some resistance from the Pole and he squirmed trying to get his penis out of him, he was much bigger than he anticipated.

"Like get out of me! I don't want this!"

"Shhh, calm down Польша."

Ivan groaned as he went in as deep as he can. Poland was obviously in pain from the penetration. Ivan thought he looked rather nice like this, underneath him, with his legs spread out, and a pained look on his flustered face. He chose to give the smaller man some time to adjust before he went any further.

"Like… get out of me, it hurts!"

Fełiks looked back and gave Ivan a little nod to continue, he just wanted this to be over with. Ivan thrusted hard not knowing of the term gentle, Fełiks whined because of the pain which was slowly dulling into pleasure with each snap of his hips. Resistance was becoming less and less and all but disappeared the moment Ivan reached down and stroked Fełiks in time with his thrusts making him moan at the sudden touch. He teased the tip and the bit of pre-cum that was already leaking. Fełiks didn't seem to mind this anymore and in fact moaned loudly right when the Russian hit the bundle of nerves that sent stars into his eyes.

"Ahh! Like Ivan right th-"

He cut himself off to retain the fact that he didn't want this. He didn't want Ivan inside of him, he didn't want to feel his soft lips on his own and skilled hands on places that made him feel so good. He didn't want this even if a part of him said he did.

"Right here да?"

He thrusts hard and fast into his prostate. Fełiks screamed with pleasure and Ivan moaned too at how hot, tight and delicious it was to be inside Fełiks. He may have been going at much too fast of a pace for the smaller man but it felt so good and his moans just added to the pleasurable experience and so he began to pump him. Ivan rocked the bed slightly at each thrust and the feeling for Fełiks was amazing, to be so full at one time. He shut his eyes and enjoyed this even if he didn't truly want to. Both men were getting close.

"Like oh god! Ivan!"

Fełiks nearly screamed in pleasure as he came on Ivan's hand making the man above groan and go painfully fast into him. But he bit on his lip to prevent any more noise coming from his mouth, whether from pleasure or pain.

Soon after Ivan came into the smaller man. He moaned out and withdrew himself making Fełiks whimper at the loss. Ivan kissed him on the head.

"See Польша, not as bad as you think."

Fełiks blushed and turned to face the other man. He could feel something sticky drip down his thighs and only blushed redder and propped himself up on his elbows but looked away from his face.

"I like guess so…"

Ivan laid down next to him and held him as both men drifted off into sleep. With his strong hold, Fełiks couldn't get away even if he wanted to so he just gave up and rested his head against the larger man's chest and feel asleep.

Hope you all enjoyed this! I might turn this into more than just a one-shot lemon if I get any good ideas.

This has the yaoi fan girl stamp of approval! That's for you Sam.

Also if you want, tell me your opinion on whether or not Fełiks consented and to what level, I'm just wondering what you all think.


End file.
